


DictatorTale

by 1CharaDictator1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore is not, Blood, Chara killed him, Dictator!Chara, DictatorTale, Fuck that was a spoiler sorry, Im bad at tagging this, Multi, New Au, Other, Resistance, Undertale AU, War, asriel is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1CharaDictator1/pseuds/1CharaDictator1
Summary: Long time ago, monsters and humans lived together in peace, the war never happened between them and so they coexisted in harmony, one day with the death of the king of monsters, the land went into despair and if things weren't worse enough the humans and monsters were attacked by another human, a strong one capable of using magic, thousands of humans and monsters died, the few who survived formed a resistance against their new dictator, Chara.





	1. The beginning

The sound of thunder and heavy raining echoed through the windows of the large building, silent footsteps aproached to a large door at the end of the hall, the door was opened hesistatly and closed carefully with a soft click.

The frame of someone by the window was the only shadow the room had, several medals and pictures adorned the walls, as well as hunting trophies of different animals. The person that entered the room aproached silently.

"Sir. We found him"

The other person turned their head, brown locks shining with the dim light, two piercing red eyes locking with the other's for a moment before grinning ,white sharp teeth showing.

"Oh, that's great, send him here."

"But sir-"

The other glared darkly, clearly not liking the other talking back to them.

"That is an order, soldier.."

The soldier knew better than to talk back to the dictator of the new lands, Chara, a name everybody feared, well nearly everybody, the ones that did not fear that name were the resistance, formed to fight back against Chara's dictatorship.

The soldier nodded and scurried off, leaving Chara to admire the rain and thunder once more. Their thoughts weren't clear at all at that moment, with the arriving of new soldiers and the need to destroy the resistance once and for all, the least they could think about is to be calm.

".... we'll see who laughs last..Asriel..."


	2. An unpleasant visit

Quiet whispers echoed through the cells, full of curses and shaky breaths, whines of agony and growls, monsters of different kinds and some humans were inside the cells, but one of them stood out from the others, his blue long coat folded and placed as a pillow, a grin adorned his face along with a crack across his left eye, his bones looked a bit grey, loud footsteps awoke the skeleton monster and with a quien groan sat up in the hard bed made of nothing but cold metal.

"What's up soldier?"

The soldier narrowed his eyes at the skeleton, clearly not expecting the other to be so calm about being captured.

"Our leader wants to see you, i expect you to behave"

Hearing the word leader would made Sans blood boil, if he had any that is, sighing and standing up, the skeleton grabbed his coat and put it on, taking a glance at the soldier before walking out of the cell and towards the main door of the prison.

He wasn't all that alone, outside, more soldiers were waiting for him and pointing at him with guns of high caliber, Sans chuckled sightly.

"What? Did i rattle your bones?"

The soldier that wasn't pointing a gun at him glared and pushed him, sans regained balance, chuckling and continued to walk like nothing was wrong with ten soldiers pointing guns at him.

After some minutes of walking they made it to the office of their leader, opening the doors, the soldier let Sans in and closed it behind him, silently praying for the small skeleton, knowing full well how Chara, their dictator was when they were interrumpted.

Sans looked at the door and sighed then turned back towards the taller person in front of him, those red orbs not leaving his frame, like a predator ready to slaughter him, he did not show any fear though, fear was a weakness in this world, if you showed it, you were weak and a target to everybody and anybody.

Chara grinned, their sharp teeth made Sans flinch, making them laugh lightly and turned towards a turntable, putting a disc on and turned it on, an old and foreign music started playing, sounding a bit as a french ballad, chara turned to Sans who looked rather unconfortable by this, walking towards him, chara grabbed sans by the hand , bowing down and kissing the back of his hand, sans face turned bright blue, absolutely not expecting this to happen, chara stood back up as the melody continued and let go of sans hand.

"Sans, you know, it's hard to find you-"

"Not as hard as it is for me to hide from you"

Chara chuckled, looking down at the flusttered skeleton.

"As you may know, we haven't found the hideout of the resistance, but my informants have told me that you have been with them.."

"Aww, you care about me, dont get me wrong verte-bae, i hate you, why would you think i'd help you find them?"

Sans words dripped pure venom, the grin in Chara's face widened, sending a shiver down sans spine.

"You see, i don't plan on doing any harm to you.."

"Oh gee that's a relie-"

"I'm gonna let gaster do it"

Sans eyesockets turned completely black hearing that, chara could hear his bones rattling and they loved it, turning his back to the skeleton they waved their hand dismissedly.

Behind sans, a tall monster with cracks on his face and a lab coat stood and placed one hand on sans shoulder.

"Oh, gaster, gather as much information as you can about the whereabouts of the base of the resistance, then put sans on my Chamber, tied up of course"

"Yes sir, c'mon sans, if you cooperate, maybe i'll even reward you.."

Sans was completely stiff, gaster and chara laughed, making sans jump and be carried away by gaster and other soldiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :v still making more


	3. Torture and betrayal part 1

A cloth was wrapped around his eyes to keep him from knowing where they were heading, the anxiety was slowly making him lose the little patience he had, gaster stopped on his tracks and turned to look at the small skeleton, with a tug, he pulled the blindfold off of sans and the other took a second to realize where they were, the sight was that of a normal laboratory with advanced equipament, different colored sustances and machines, but what caught his attention was a metal table in the middle of all, he didnt got time to react or summon anything to escape when gaster inyected a yellow liquid in him, sans started to feel desoriented and weak, his legs gave up beneath him and gaster caught him and carried him to the table, wrapping him with belts so that he didn't escape, not that he could anyways.

"It would be so much easier for you, for both of us if you just told me where their base is"

Sans didn't seemed fazed by this and instead was glaring intensely at gaster, making the other sigh with a dissapointed look.

"Guess you leave me no choice then"

Gaster walked away, sans growled under his breath, ready to take any kind of torture the other would do on him, what he didn't expect was for gaster to come back with a neddle, the liquid inside it was black and the sight alone made Sans shiver.

"This will make you tell me everything i want, you'll be suffering when it takes effect though, are you sure you're not gonna speak willingly?"

His reply was a scoff, but the fear on sans face said it all, he just hoped the others would arrive soon.

"Alright, if that's how you want it then i won't say no, it'll actually be fun seeing you suffer"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhhh boooy what will happen to sansy?


	4. Torture and betrayal part 2

"GET AWAY FROM ME" 

The syringe with the black liquid was knocked out of gaster's hands, gaster did not seem mad or frustrated, he calmly grabbed the broken pieces and threw them in the trash, he glanced at sans with a dissapointed look and sighed.

"Well, seems like we'll do it the hard way.."

Sans glared at him, in his state he couldn't summon any of his attacks and knowing gaster, he wouldn't hold back at all, it didn't matter if he screamed, cried or begged, if he didn't say what the other wanted to hear then i'll be hell for him.

Gaster came back pushing a table with a cloth covering it towards sans, lowering the metal bed where sans was so that he was facing the ceiling, gaster pulled the cloth off the table showing different kinds of scalpels, neddles, chemicals, a hammer and cloves.

Sans couldn't see any of the objects since the table was out of his vision. Nonetheless he was trembling, horrified of what might happen, he has to be strong, he has to. There's no tell of what Chara will do if he speaks.

He's not gonna let them have what they want again.

"That was your last chance, since Chara didn't want you to suffer much, you should have been grateful...now i'll do it my way"

Sans screamed and begged, he never could have guess that he did had blood, and now his body was tainted with it along with gaster's hands.

When gaster grabbed the hammer and was ready to hit sans on the ribs, a loud explosion made everything tremble, making gaster lose his balance and let go of the hammer, falling on the floor with a crack, when the floor stopped shaking and gaster managed to stand up, he fixed his glasses and took a glance at sans.

"I'll be right back. If you try to escape i won't hesistate to kill you."

With that he left, leaving sans bleeding on the table, his vision was starting to blur, he heard a voice calling out to him before he passed out.

\-------

The cells on the jail were all open, monsters as well as humans rushed out being followed by personal of the resistance , Undyne and Papyrus were helping everybody evacuate, the sound of explosions could be heard outside, Undyne knew what was happening, Asriel and Chara were fighting.

"C'MON WE DONT GOT ALL DAY, GET OUT OF HERE!!"

when all the prisoners were out, papyrus saw one cell still closed, he stepped closer and gasped when he saw a human child, laying on the floor, when papyrus tried to open the cell undyne saw him.

"PAPYRUS! WE GOTTA GO, THIS BUILDING WON'T LAST MUCH LONGER!!"

"BUT UNDYNE! THERE'S A CHILD TRAPPED IN HERE!"

Undyne stopped in her tracks and inmedetialy rushed to papyrus, with a swift motion summoned a spear and broke the bars of the cell, papyrus took a better look at the child, it looked injured but that could be treated, he grabbed the child on his arms and rushed out with Undyne, just in time before the building collapsed.

Papyrus left the human child with Undyne and went to search for his brother, hoping it wouldn't be too late. He ran through different hallways and finally came across the laboratory of gaster in which he guessed, sans was in.

He broke through the tall doors and ran ahead, in the center of the room he noticed sans in the metal table, injured. 

"SANS!!"

Papyrus rushed to Sans and untied him from the table then carefully took him on his arms and ran out to meet up with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next it's the oficial chapter three i think.


	5. Determination vs hopes and dreams

The sky was covered by grey clouds, the smell of ash and dirt filled the air, two siluetes stood far from each other, one of them raised their hands.

"Well it seems as if we meet again, asriel!"

Asriel glared at Chara, hatred and rage building up inside him. He still remembered long ago, when he and Chara were friends, when they lived along with the other humans, war was never the answer to any of them, then one day and without warning, Chara was bored of the same everyday and so they decided 'why not kill someone?' they made it look like an accident, putting buttercups in the king's tea, no one knew who had poisoned the king of monsters, Asgore, by the time they got a cure it was too late, Asgore passed away.

And that sneaky little bastard stole his soul.

Asriel gritted his teeth but smiled nonetheless.

" kidnapping a monster to tell you where were hiding? What happened Chara? I thought you were more creative.."

Chara chuckled darkly and drew out their sword, their eyes glowed red, they got in position with one leg behind and the other sightly bend in front, with a strong impulse from their front leg, they ran at inhuman speed, leaving an alter image behind, Asriel was startled at first but quickly drew out his sword just in time for Chara to collide their swords together in a loud clash.

"Don't understimate me Asriel, we both know all those times you escaped from me was because you were in group with someone else.."

Asriel chuckled as he kept balance and pushed foward making Chara step back a bit, their swords still conected and letting out sparks by the friction of the metals.

"Well, you know me, the more friends i have, the stronger i am"

Chara moved aside making Asriel fall foward onto the ground, his sword stabbed on the ground and Chara used his own against Asriel's throat.

"Where are your useless friends now?"

Asriel smirked, just then a spear fell from above, knocking off the sword from Chara's hand. Asriel stood up and grabbed his own sword, more spears fell towards Chara and they dodged every one of them with no effort at all.

"My friends are here, Chara"

Undyne stepped out behind Asriel and gave him a big smile.

"Heh, sorry im late Asriel, had to take care of something back there!"

"That's no problem, right now lets just focus on this"

Undyne nodded and summoned more spears, Asriel gripped his sword, the blade started turning orange as it lit up fire, Asriel smirked and looked at Chara.

"Seems like the tables have turned.."

Chara laughed, oh how they were enyoying this, all acording to plan.

"Oh Asriel, you have no idea.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn. My fingers...


	6. A new friend

Battle cries and curses could be heard from afar where Asriel and Undyne tried to keep Chara out of the way while the other monsters rescued the slaves and rushed out of the place, papyrus carried his injured brother towards the vehicle they had and quickly but carefully placed him in, the nurses inmediately began to use their magic and cure him, while papyrus was by his side, moments later toriel came and patted papyrus shoulder.

"He'll be fine papyrus, we know you're really worried about him.."

Papyrus sighed while looking at Sans face, the crack on it made papyrus frown, if he had been there sooner then maybe his brother wouldn't be like this.

"I know your majesty..but i can't help but worry about him..."

Toriel gave him a kind smile to asure everything would be okay, she then remembered why she came in the first place.

"Papyrus, Undyne said you saved a human child? That's so brave and kind from you!"

That seemed to cheer up papyrus, he smiled at her rather proudly.

"Nyeh heh heh! Indeed! It was a child with a purple sweater and a blue scarf, if i recall"

Toriel nodded, happy to see how this changed the sad mood of the tall skeleton, she looked over at the nurse.

"If it's not trouble, i'd like to bring the little child here to meet their hero"

The nurse smiled and giggled, nodding yes at the monster queen. Toriel smiled back and stood up glancing at papyrus.

"I'll be right back papyrus"

"And i'll be right here your majesty!"

Moments after toriel left, papyrus was in a less sad mood, but the worry for his brother was keeping him from being happy like he uses to.  
When toriel came back, she was carrying in her arms a small child with a purple sweater, blue shorts and black shoes, on their neck was a long blue scarf with a red heart at the end of it, the child's hair covered their eyes but they didn't seem to mind, a small band aid was on their left knee, probably hurt themselves or fell somewhere, seeing papyrus the kid seemed to tense a bit, toriel took notice and gave them a conforting smile.

"Don't worry my child, he won't hurt you, he was the one who saved you from that horrible jail"

Hearing this the kid seemed to ease a bit, toriel put them down and they hesistated before aproaching papyrus, who seemed excited about finally meeting the human properly.

"Hello human! I am the great papyrus! It is nice to meet you!"

The child looked at the gloved hand the other was offering, stared at it for a moment and then reached out and shook their hands with him, papyrus gasped noticing how small the human's hands were. The child smiled up at the skeleton who was awestuck by this as well as toriel since she never saw the child smile before, they were even more surprised when the child spoke in a sweet innocent voice.

".... I'm..Frisk.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laugher*


	7. No mercy

Asriel barely could move from the pain, Undyne was still battling, her spears fast and deadly, she made another wave of spears collide against Chara but they would dodge them and strike back with their red knives.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU PUNK!!"

Chara smirked as the sky turned red, ashes falling to the ground slowly covering it with black and gray.

"Your threats mean nothing to me, you unrespectful stinky fish"

Undyne growled loudly, noticing the sky she gasped and Chara's smirk widened and pointed their hand to the sky, their eyes completely black with red irises glowing dangerously while looking straight at Undyne's eyes.

"Have you ever seen a rain of knives?"

Undyne's eyes widened and moved to act as a shield for asriel, just then Chara moved their hand down fast , the red knives started falling towards them, getting closer and closer, Undyne and asriel closed their eyes shut.

But nothing happened.

Opening their eyes, they both stared up at the animal skull shielding them from the knives.  
Looking around they spotted Sans, another skull above him was shielding him as well.  
When the red rain stopped the blasters dissapeared with a wave of sans hand.

"Well well well, look what we have here...the bonehead came back..did you miss me that much?"

Chara said and laughed, three bones flew towards them and they dodged them, another one flew towards them but this time it stabbed Chara, Chara's hat covered their eyes, their smirk never left their face.

"Oh? Congratulations, you wounded me..."

Chara grabbed the bone stuck on their chest and pulled it out slowly, drawing black blood along with it and janked it, a loud crack filled the air, Chara broke the bone and their own ribs to pull it out, an insane face adorning their features.

"Now it's my turn to return the favor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laugher gets louder*


	8. Home

Chara charged at them, Undyne and Sans did their best to protect asriel while he was injured.

"YOU CAN'T FIGHT FOREVER YOU FOOLS!"

Sans grin widened and Chara looked at him from angered to confused.

"Maybe not, but you can't fight either if you can't move right?"

Chara took a second to process what he said when suddenly bones flew from above towards them, next thing they knew they were stuck on the ground with bones on their arms and legs.  
They growled and tried to break free, the bones were stuck through their arms and legs, black blood already becoming visible.

Undyne and Sans turned to Asriel who had passed out by exhaustion. Undyne picked Asriel carefully and Sans took a hold of their hands, glancing one last time at Chara before Sans teleported them away.

Chara was angry. No. Beyond angry, mad, desperate, furious, no word could describe it.  
When their soldiers came to get them out of the bones Chara snapped and killed three of them in blind rage but stopped going for the fourth as they saw gaster.

"....did they took the child?"

Chara asked panting from the previous attack of rage and seemed into ease when gaster nodded yes.

"Along with other prisoners, sir are you sure it'll work? What if they-"

"It will work."

Cutting him off with a glare, Chara dusted themselves off and picked their black hat from the ground, placing it on their head and adjusting it.

"After all, i trained them."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The small child looked around the land as papyrus drove towards a montain, the child took every detail of the land, from the blue sky to the golden flowers adorning the grass and the smell of fresh air.

Toriel looked over at Frisk and smiled brightly seeing the child so interesed in the land. Thinking about making a pie for the human toriel turned to them.

"My child, i was thinking about making you a pie and i wanted to know your preference about butterscotch or cinnamon"

Frisk thought for a moment, looking rather insecure about it but then answered.

"Cinnamon"

"Oh how lovely!, But just to know, you do not dislike butterscotch do you?"

"No, i like it"

Toriel seemed in love with the child already, they were so small and the scarf they wore would hid their mouth at times, it was a sight that made her mother instincts rise up.

Soon enough they arrived to the bottom of the mountain and toriel got off of the car, walking towards the wall of rock she spelled something in a uknown language, when she backed away the wall of rock opened and Frisk stared amazed, toriel got back in the car and they drove inside, the rest of the other cars came in as well and the door closed.

Papyrus stopped the car in a clear inside the mountain, they all got off and toriel presented herself to the prisoners they saved from Chara.

"Hello, i am toriel, queen of monsters and caretaker of the ruins, as you all know we are part of the resistance, we went to your rescue because it was unfair and horrible on how Chara, that demon, was treating all of you so we ask you, will you let that demon get away with it? Are you going to fight back? Do you want to joing us?!"

All the monsters and humans, as well as the ex-prisoners cheered and said yes, toriel smiled and told the other monsters to show the new ones around while she went towards the child and took their hand, smiling down at them she entered the ruins.

"Welcome to your new home, my child."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....ah shit, should i post more?


	9. Decisions

Sans and Undyne carried asriel towards the entrance of the ruins, getting inside and searched around for toriel, she was in Home making a butterscotch cinnamon pie for frisk, frisk was outside playing by themselves when they spotted three monsters, one looked injured and Frisk hesistated before going inside to warn toriel.

"Mom? There are monsters outside.."

"Well they are everywhere in this mountain my child-"

"One of them is injured"

Despite being in a calm state she quickly rushed out of the front door and saw Undyne and Sans carrying her son, Asriel.

Her heart almost broke seeing her son in that state, she knew she couldn't stop him, he was the leader of the resistance , after her husband Asgore died she and the kingdom fell in despair, she became more protective over her son and that made him want freedom more than anything, from her and to save everybody from Chara.

Toriel hurried behind them as they walked through the hall and to a room, minutes passed and they all walked out, Undyne was conforting the boss monster while sans walked behind them, he stopped when he noticed a small child hidding behind a corner and grinned, teleporting behind them, sans spoke.

"Dont you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand"

The kid seemed startled at first but turned around and took sans hand, a fart sound ecchoed along with a small shock on their hand, frisk pulled their hand back and Sans laughed hard.

"The old whoopie cushion in the hand trick, it never gets old heh"

Frisk didn't show any expression, mostly because their eyes were almost covered by their eyes, Sans looked down at them akwardly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Anyways, i'm sans the skeleton"

"I'm frisk"

Sans was about to say something but toriel called them for dinner so they both headed there, in the kitchen Undyne served them both slices of pie and toriel was sitting at the table with a worried expression, sans sat next to Undyne and Frisk next to toriel.

"I don't know how much longer this war will go...i don't want to lost my son.."

"Hey your majesty, don't worry about it, im sure we're about to win soon, asriel and i have been talking and planning for months, we're gonna destroy that brat once and for all!"

Undyne said proudly, toriel smiled at her and turned to frisk when they grasped her hand an looked up at her.

"Just don't give up, it's your dream to get peace again right?"

Toriel sniffled and hugged frisk, sans and Undyne seemed happy at the display of affection.

"Of course my child, you're a new hope for us also.."

After dinner, Undyne and Sans headed to their homes leaving toriel with frisk, toriel grabbed frisk's hand and lead them to their new room.

"Here is your new room my child, make yourself confortable"

Frisk walked in and started looking around, there was a few portaits with no pictures on them, a box of old toys, a wardrobe, a lamp, a few colored pencils and crayons and papers, frisk headed towards the big bed and climbed on it, toriel smiled and closed the door leaving them alone, after making sure she was gone frisk pulled out the knife from inside their sweater and admired it, putting it away they laid down and drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is deciding whenether or not they should do it.


	10. Genocide

They were running as fast as they could, taunting laugher ecchoed through the air as the child ran through long dark hallways. Their breath was quick a cause of how long they had been running, once they came to a dead end they stopped, the child turned around slowly to meet another child similar to them, the differences were the clothes they wore and the pale complexion of the new child with red eyes.  
Frisk was panting for air and trembled staring into the other's eyes as if they were calling out for frisk, before they could do anything, the other spoke.

 

"Greetings frisk, you have not forgot what you came here for, have you?"

 

Frisk gulped and nodded, their voice was caught on their throat and the fear was almost overwhelming.

 

" good, you are a great partner. Do not forget what you have to do, or else.."

 

Frisk flinched but nodded at the other and watched as they left. When frisk woke up they were called for breakfast by toriel, they stood from the bed and walked out of the room still thinking about that dream, they had to, they owed the other their life. 

Frisk recalled the day Chara found them..

 

~Flashback~

 

The sounds of thunder and footsteps could be heard as soldiers walked on the street, searching for anyone that was against their leader, in a dark alley, a child was curled up against a dirty blanked inside a box, the child shuddered, the cold weather and the rain seemed to be too much, not to mention the child hadn't eaten anything for 3 days, they were starving, they were cold and they knew they would die there, in a place where no one would remember them.

Or that's what they thought, a figure walked past the alley but then stopped, turning on their heels and walking in they inspected the alley for a moment before walking further, the child saw black boots and went still, not even daring to breath, the person kneeled in front of the box and the child got a better view of them, a black coat and leather gloves, militar boots and black pants, a black militar hat with a small red heart and two wings by the side was decorating it, a brown leather belt with a small bag attached and a holster for a combat knife. The features of the person were what caught the child's attention, bright red eyes and rossy cheeks along with brown locks, the stranger smiled at them and two men came, the stranger stood again and talked to the two men before kneeling again, they offered something to the child, they were hesistant to take it but when they did they began eating it, it was chocolate.

They waited until the child finished eating and gave them some water, then decided to speak.

"My name is Chara, what's your name kid?"

The child shuddered at the name but dismissed that and replied.

"I'm..Frisk..."

"Are you alone here?"

"..yes"

"Do you wish to not be alone anymore?"

"...yes"

"Do you want to come with me?"

"..."

 

~end of flashback~

 

Frisk headed out of the ruins, not knowing where they had been while thinking of that flashback, the dust on their hands told them everything they wanted to know as they headed back to toriel's home. They dusted themselves off and went to clean their hands.  
Frisk entered the kitchen where toriel left a note and a slice of pie for them, after washing their hands they ate their breakfast and read the note.

 

"my child, i have to go out to do some errands, stay home and don't go downstairs ok?

 

love, toriel."

 

What did she thought they were? A babyborn?  
Frisk threw away the note and headed to the stairs and went down, walking through some hallways they stopped seeing the door, but that's not what made them want to go back upstairs, leaning against the door was a goat monster, similar to toriel except this one was a male, they then remembered who this was, Asriel Dreemurr, leader of the resistance and the prince of monsters since toriel was the queen, Asriel turned to look at the child and didnt seem the least happy. Frisk walked up to the door ready to walk out but asriel blocked the way.

"Aren't you too young to be at jail?"

Frisk froze at his words but played fool, hoping the monster would fall for it.

"I did something bad"

"What did you do?"

Frisk acted im slight shame to keep up the act., They wanted to just stab the monster but they didn't had enough LOVE.

"I robbed Chara something important.."

Asriel went silent and Frisk thought they screwed up but relaxed when they heard Asriel laugh and stiffened when he ruffled their hair.

"Thought you had killed someone or something like that kid, well it seems as if mom isnt home, i know, how about i show you around?"

Frisk hid the smirk from their face and nodded grabbing Asriel's hand and heading out of the ruins, their shoes had some dust on them but the snow from the forest cleaned them. One word haunted their mind as they walked.

 

DETERMINATION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, this looked longer when i read it.


	11. Snowdin

The snowflakes fell slowly, Frisk took a moment to apreciate them and so did Asriel, they continued to walk through the snow and the forest, following a path that would lead them to a bridge and then to snowdin.

"Well, we arrived to the bridge, now we just-"

Asriel stepped on a trap covered in snow, the trap set and asriel was lifted in the air by a rope, he hit his head against the tree the rope was tied at and fell unconcious, Frisk stared for a moment and brusted out laughing to the point of tears, they wipped the tears from their eyes and looked around, maybe they could clear this área while asriel was unconcious.

Hours passed and asriel woke up, he looked around and noticed they had crossed the bridge, asriel rubbed his head, the pain of the hit still present. Looking up he saw Frisk walking towards him with a cloth, they wrapped the cloth as a bandage on his arm, aparently he had cut with a branch when he activated the trap.

"Seems like i blacked out didnt i? For how long?"

Frisk strugged and tightened the bandage around asriel's arm making him wince.

"You know, you remind me a lot of someone.."

Frisk tensed up, this was it, they had to do it. They gripped the knife from inside their sweater, their hands trembled sightly.

"Uh, nevermind, it must be a coincidence"

Asriel shook his head and stood up, Frisk relaxed their hold on the hidden weapon and stood as well, grabbing asriel's hand, they headed towards the town ahead.

"We have been running low on resources, but that doesnt keep us from helping those in need, that's why we rescue the prisoners, we need all the help we can get"

Frisk didn't show any expression, up ahead a short skeleton waved at them, Asriel was about to wave back but he winced feeling the pain in his arm return.

"Hey sans!"

"What's up goat boy?"

"The sky, bonehead"

"You goat to be kidding me"

They both laughed, Frisk still didn't show any emotions om their face, they needed to get rid of the skeleton and the boss monster to get back on their mission.

An idea popped up on their sinister mind, they walked over to Sans and tugged at his coat drawing his attention.

"Huh? What is it kiddo?"

Frisk pointed to Asriel and his injured arm, clearly telling the skeleton the boss monster needed treatment for his injuries. sans nodded understanding and looked at Asriel.

"I think the kiddo here wants me to take you with a nurse to check out that injure"

Asriel was about to protest but shut up seeing the glare the child was giving him, he sighed and nodded at sans then letting go of Frisk he and Sans turned to them.

"Stay here kiddo, we dont want ya getting in trouble, if you feel bonely go to the end of the town, you'll see a house, go there and my brother will welcome you.

"I will, thanks"

"Its nothing kiddo, lets go get you patched up goat boy"

"I've told you so many times not to call me that!"

And with that they left, Frisk looked around at the monsters that were around, a smile creeped on their face as their knife shined with the dim light of the underground, with a small giggle they continued their GENOCIDE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genocide


	12. The truth

Frisk walked on the snowdy path, the only sound was their footsteps crunching the snow below their feet and their heavy breath, hiding their knife they decided to go pay Sans and Asriel a visit.

Snowdin was deserted, no monsters were around anymore, hell, Frisk even took 'care' of grillby. All that was left were small bits of dust covered by snow, hide the evidence and continue, keep your good kid act, beware of the general Undyne and Sans.

And so Frisk arrived to Sans and papyrus house, they knocked on the door and waited, Asriel opened the door and smiled down at them, oh if only he knew what Frisk has done...

He let them in and closed the door, Frisk sniffed the air and caught a sweet scent, asriel noticed this and smiled chuckling.

"We're making hot chocolate, do you want some?"

Frisk eagerly nodded, the cold of the outside was unbearable, specially when frisk only had shorts, boots, a scarf and a sweater to warm them up.

They quickly walked to the kitchen and hopped on a chair, their gaze was fixed on the cups of chocolate on the counter, Asriel followed suit and gave one of the cups to frisk grabbing his as he did so, he sat beside Frisk and blowed a bit at his chocolate since it was hot, Frisk saw him and repeated the action making Asriel chuckle.

"... where's sans?"

"Oh, he's in his room, he said he had to do something"

Frisk began to get curious but decided to change the subject to not cause suspicion.

"Asriel...how did you all end here..?"

Asriel's soft expression turned into one of sadness but Frisk didn't seem to react, they knew already, Chara had told them.

"It was....long time ago... monsters and humans were living peacefully...we got along well, we even dated humans and respected each other , it was perfect! ...though it didn't last long...you see, i once had a friend, we did everything together, they were like a sibling to me...but they didn't like humans, for them, humans were horrible, i dont know what could have happened to them to make them think that way...my mom and dad started to teach us magic, i told them that they couldn't use magic because they were human, they got mad at me for saying that...but it was true..

They left...years later they came back, saying they forgave me for telling them they were human, the ones that they hated so much, i was surprised because not only did they come back...but they learned to do magic! We got even closer since then..."

Asriel took a sip of his hot chocolate and Frisk frowned, chara didn't told them about all of this, just that monsters were evil and wanted to destroy humans and that's why they rescued the humans from prison. Frisk was confused, they wanted to know what truly happened.

"What happened next..?"

Asriel stared for a bit at his cup and sighed.

"They...they still hated humans..they told me about a plan they had..to get rid of the humans, i told them it was insane and that i wasn't gonna help them, they attacked me and called me a traitor, i fought back..even though they had magic and were human i won because my training made me stronger than them... and so they left, i could see the hate in their eyes when they saw me for the last time..."

Frisk stared down at their cup and looked back at Asriel waiting for him to continue, but seeing the other wasn't gonna do it they decided to ask for asriel's friend name.

"...what was their name..?"

"...Chara..."

Frisk's eyes widened, Chara had lied to them about everything...And they had started this genocide...if they didn't finish it Chara would come after them and kill them...Frisk didn't want to die but....after hearing the truth it seemed they were relucant to continue..

"It didnt end there though...years passed again and Chara came back...With an army and a wish for revenge, we fought against them...we had to hide in the mountain and they were too many, if they found us we all would die...my dad...Asgore made a distraction for them and we got enough time to hide but...he didn't make it.. Chara killed him in cold blood...i never thought they would end up like this...And when we found out Chara found a way to absorb human souls we were losing all hope we had...but we stayed strong...we were and ARE determined to bring them down, to defeat Chara for once and for all.."

"That's a nice spell there"

Sans said leaning against the frame of the door.

Frisk felt their sins crawling on their back.


End file.
